The Beginning (BTMT)
Zs'Skayr escapes from the Omnitrix after a freak accident. Can Ben and Co. stop him? Plot Albedo was sneaking into Azmuth's lab in Galvan Prime. (Albedo): Alright, now where is it? He found a small box. (Albedo): Yes! He opened it up, and pulled out a wristband. It resembled that of the Alien Force Omnitrix, and it was the wristband of Azmuth's new Omnitrix. He then put it on. (Albedo): Now, just for— Suddenly, with a click noise, the whole room was lit up. Albedo, surprised, looked over to where the light switch was. There, Ben and Co. stood. (Ben): I don't think so. (Albedo): Or do you? (Ben): No, I really don't. (Transform) Fourarms! He ran up to Albedo. (Ben): Not so tough without an Omnitrix, are ya? (Albedo): More than you think! He took out from his pocket a modified version of the device he used to transform into Evil Way Big in the Cosmic Destruction game. He then stuck it into his wristband. With first a spark, and then a red glow, it morphed into a dial for the Omnitrix, and now turned the whole thing red. He then punched several holes through a window, and jumped out. (Kevin): Did he just—? Then, a huge red flash was seen outside. Then... Way Big. (Ben): He wants to use Way Big? Well then two can play at that game! Before he could transform, Albedo reached inside, breaking the whole roof off, and pulled Ben out. (Albedo): Now look who's so tough. (Ben): Uuuuhh... Ultimatrix, voice command mode! Command function override, code 10. (Ultimatrix): Voice command mode activated. (Ben): Okay, then. Ultimatrix, Way Big! (Transform) Way Big! They then fought. Neither of them remembered to use the Cosmic Ray, but then Albedo did. He shot at Ben's Ultimatrix symbol. This made it spark up and flash green several times. Then, Ben detransformed. Albedo timed out too. (Albedo): I don't need an Omnitrix to defeat you Tennyson! (Ben, with a weird voice and purple eyes!): And neither do I! (Gwen and Kevin): *gasp!* Ben, now glowing purple, rose up. (Ben): All I need is... (Transform) Ben then turned into Ghostfreak without shouting his name. But instead of a green background in the transformation sequence, it was purple. Ben also didn't shout his name, and this Ghostfreak was in normal form instead of sun-shielded form. (Gwen): Ben? (Ben): No! Not Ben! They all gasped again. Theme song! (Ben): I am not Ben! I am Zs'Skayr! High ecto-lord of Anur Phaetos! (Kevin): Of course. Zs'Skayr/Ben then possessed Albedo, who was screaming in pain! Then, he suddenly started evilly laughing as Zs'Skayr took full control. (Zs'Skayr): Now I can turn into a To'kustar without losing control to Tennyson! (Transforms into purple-eyed, Ghostfreak-voiced Way Big) Perfect. (Azmuth): Kevin, take this ray gun! Shoot it at the Omnitrix symbol! Kevin did that. This first forced Albedo/Zs'Skayr/Ben to detransform, and then separated a detransformed Ben from Albedo. (Ben): Thanks! Glad that's over. Then, the Ultimatrix turned purple again. With a big purple glow, Zs'Skayr was beamed out! (Zs'Skayr): Finally! Free of your control! Everyone gasped. (Ben): Not again! (Zs'Skayr): Yes again! You cannot stop me, Ben Tennyson! (Ben): Hopefully, I really can! He slammed down the Ultimatrix at the Ghostfreak hologram, which, for some reason, was still there. (Ultimatrix): Error! Error! Unable to transform! DNA sample cannot be found. (Ben): Yeah... He slapped the Omnitrix a whole lot more, but then, with an extra-bright green glow, Ben suddenly transformed... (Ben): BenKraab! This is new. He shot Kraab's brown goo at Zs'Skayr, preventing him from turning intangible. Then, he picked him up and threw him out into space! Then he detransformed. (Ben): Yeah! (Kevin): So, Mr. Smoothy? (Azmuth): I can teleport you back. He did that. THE END. ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:---****--- Roads Category:BTMT Episodes Category:Specials Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise